


Addiction

by futureimperfect



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has developed a new habit since the City's gotten a little emptier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Dick Wolf, NBC Universal, and respective owners/creators of Law &amp; Order and Law &amp; Order: SVU

The place was dark, even in the early evening. Only glimmers of candlelight flickered from the table, illuminating the woman's sharp features as the flame danced in the unseen currents of warmth and emotion wafting in the air. She twisted the glass between elegant fingers, sliding it just enough to create a circle of condensation on the worn table.

She came here too much, this at least she knew. However it wasn't the whiskey, nor what little atmosphere there was that compelled her attendance. The addiction was entirely different. A figure stepped across the threshold, and she glanced up automatically, expectantly, only to let out a short breath and return her dark gaze to her drink a moment later. She found she came here time and again to watch the door, subconscious jumping each time a shadow crossed it, ruefully hoping one time it might be her life that entered.

Another shadow, another glance. She shifted taller, fingers grasping her drink pensively as a slight figure approached.

"I thought you might be here."

"Is that why you came?"

The question didn't deserve an reply, and the blond knew the other woman didn't expect one.

"I'm not an answer Abbie." And I'm not her, but Alex chose to let that go unspoken.

"Who says I'm looking for one?"

"You do. Every time someone walks in here." Alex's eyes locked with Abbie's darker ones, waiting for the other woman to convey her expectations. Seeing a hint of confession in her stare, Alex continued, "And you know as well as I do she's not going to show up, not for long time, not ever maybe."

Abbie remained silent but lowered her stare, dark hair falling over her shoulders and reflecting in the muted veneer of the table.

"I'm no answer, but I won't ask questions either." Alex hadn't taken off her coat, nor made any movement to a seat.

Abbie nodded and swallowed the last drops of whiskey, letting it linger and burn on the way down. She stood and pulled on her coat, following silently as Alex turned on her heel and started for the door. She already knew where the night would go. There was nothing sentimental in their relationship, if you could call it that. They would go to Alex's, because it was closer, and Abbie would wake up alone in her apartment the next day.

The woman deserved better, Abbie knew this. Though as much as Alex didn't ask, Abbie didn't question. She stepped out onto the street, squinting against the already fridgid night air. Alex was already moving off, and Abbie followed, trying not to see the mirage of quite another blond stepping away from her.


End file.
